King Grover
King GroverThe image in the infobox belongs to Crisostomo-Ibarra used to rule Griffonstone as the first king, being the ancestor of all the next lineage of rulers, including King Guto and Queen Greta, along with all the rest of the royal family. Personality He is described as having a strong leadership and uniting spirit. Grover is show to be very deductive and wise. Unlike most of the griffons, he was able to put his pride and greed aside so he could unite his kind and form Griffonstone. He also longed for peace between Griffonstone and Aeropolis, as both were his home (the former being his creation and the latter being where he was raised), becoming both surprised and happy for seeing that was happening. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. It's revealed that Grover is able to combine wind and darkness natures to create haze nature, probably because he was raised at the Enchanted Forest. He uses this nature specifically with poison, something that turned him into a deathly adversary. In order to not poison himsel, Grover trained his breathing to not breath the poison while it was in the air. Family Description in the Saga Background King Grover used to live in Aeropolis before going for unknown reasons to the Pony World. At some point, King Grover has the help from the Lord of Order to bring unity to his race. For that, they create the Idol of Boreas who is able to unite the griffons and so he becomes the first king of the griffons and founds Griffonstone. This made his image be now portraited behind the throne. At some point, Arimaspi tries to get the idol, but King Grover is able to stop him. However, Arimaspi continues to try to get the idol, even after the death of King Grover. "Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox" In "The War Begins", King Grover, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", after being mobilised, he becomes part of the group that Ash requests assistance from, alongside a pony-wolf and a deer. Grove is able to recognize the curse. In "Battleground", King Grover, encountering the remnants of the Alliance's Commando Unit with his improvised team, chastised Rothbary for being caught and remarked that he would have had no intention of freeing him. In "Breaking the Crystal", as the opposition retreated, Grover concentrated on their pursuit and once they were within his range, he released a poisonous mist. Moving in for the fatal blow once the members of the Commando Unit had been paralysed, Grover was however intercepted by Gael, who expressed a desire to fight him. After a conversation between the two kings, they fights, with Grover getting the advantage. But Gael uses that to get close so he can inject in Grover a reprodution of his own poison that paralizes Grover. Then, Godot arrives with a member of the sealing core who seals Grover after he got to know that Griffonstone and Aeropolis are making amends with each other. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Because King Grover was raised in the Enchanted Forest, he can use the elemental manipulation. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royalty Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Reincarnated Beings